Royal Rumble (2015)
January 18, 2015 Event and Reception The first match of the evening was Cesaro defending the Intercontinental Championship against Jack Swagger. The match started off slow, with Jack Swagger taking control. Suplex by Swagger. Side belly-to-belly by Swagger. Cesaro goes for the offensive with the Very European Uppercut on Swagger. Swagger gets a few punches on Cesaro, before Cesaro attacks again with a kick to the face. Cesaro then turns his attention to Ninja Cyrus, distracting him until Paul Heyman can sneak attack Cyrus. Swagger rolls up Cesaro, with a 2 count. Cesaro does his super stomp on Swagger, and continues on the assault. About 10 minutes in here. Cyrus then attacks Heyman off-screen, which the camera immediately cuts to. Cesaro tries to break the brawl up, but is pushed off. Swagger dive off the top rope on all 3 men. Swagger gets up, throws Cesaro back in the ring. But when he tries to get back in the ring, Heyman holds his leg, giving Cesaro enough time to Backstomp Swagger, then pick him up and hit the Neutralizer, but Swagger reversed into the Patriot Lock, making Cesaro tap out. The second match of the evening was RyNderson and Randy Savage Vs. The Septims and Ultimate Warrior. Match started with Anderson and Riley Septim. Pretty fast paced as Septim took early control. Anderson tag to Ryback, which he started to dominate. Ryback tag to Savage. Very fast paced action here, as the match was split down the middle between the two highfliers. Septim tag to his brother. Beauty Shot by Septim to Savage. 2 Count Pinfall. Savage back in control about a minute later. Superkick by Savage. 2 Count pinfall. Chinlock by Savage onto Septim. The crowd cheered Septim back into the match, but Savage ended his comeback with a kick to the shins. Savage tag to Anderson. Perfect-Plex to Septim. 2-Count pinfall. Ryback entered the ring, and started beating on Septim, which Warrior entered and attacked Ryback. A brawl with all 6 men started, which Perfect got involved. Toni Rhodes came out and helped his former RyNderson friends. 5v3 assault. Then, the music of Cody Rhodes came on, and out came Rhodes to attack his brother! The crowd went apeshit when Cody came out. Cody and Toni brawled until they got on the stage, and out of the arena. Beauty Shot by Septim on Perfect, sending him out of the ring. Superkick on Riley Septim, sending him out of the ring. Powerbomb by Warrior on Savage, sending him out of the ring. Meathook Clothesline by Ryback on Warrior, sending him out of the ring. Beauty Shot on Ryback, sending him out of the ring. Elbow Drop by Savage on a standing Septim. Savage hit a second Elbow Drop on a downed Septim to get the victory for his team. The third and final normal match of the evening was John Cena defending his WWE Championship against Randy Orton. This match started slow, with Cena taking control with a hip-toss. When Orton got up, Cena hit the Attitude Adjustment on Orton almost 45 seconds into the match! 2 Count, however. That AA was well-done, as it got the crowd into the match. After a reversal of the 5-Knuckle Shuffle, Orton started taking control, hitting a beautiful backbreaker. Standing dropkick by Orton. He hits those so well. Reversal of the RKO by Cena, starting the "5 Moves of Doom", getting all the way to the AA, which Orton got out of, and punched Cena in the face. Orton had control for the next 5 minutes, just hitting various big moves on Cena. Cena soon took control, hitting a huge hiptoss on Orton, then starting the 5 moves of doom, with hitting the first 4 moves successfully. When Cena went for the AA, as Orton was falling to the mat, he reversed the AA into an RKO, and pinned Cena to become the new WWE Championship. Section heading *1 - Miz had yet to enter the match when he eliminated Mizdow and Cesaro. *2 - Mizdow was already eliminated when he eliminated Miz *3 - Wyatt was already eliminated when he eliminated Hardy.